Episode 75 (2011)
Ging's Friends x And x True Friends (ジンノトモ×ト×シンノトモ, Jinnotomo × to × Shinnotomo) is the 75th episode of the Hunter x Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 14, 2013. Overview Gon, Killua, and Bisky take part in the in-game competition. Gon gets the highest score and so earns the right to enter the Game Master's Castle. He meets 2 game masters here. Dwun and List. He is awarded with the last card, #00 Ruler's Blessing and a game case to hold 3 chosen game cards to take back to the real world. Upon leaving Greed Island, Gon and Killua say goodbye to Bisky and try to hunt down Ging. Summary Gon, Killua and Biscuit are surrounded by other game players. Because of Team Gon's success, other players are trying to strike up a deal in order to get some of the game completion reward. Gon and Killua agree to a proposal offered by another game player. If they win the final card, Team Gon will buy it off them for a 5% of the total winnings. Not wanting to sit around and do anything, they also decide to take part in the competition. The quiz soon begins. The first question being: What is the name of the elder who gives and important hint about #01 Patch of Forest? A. Hira B. Hida C. Hiso D. Mayu E. Hima. Killua is already struggling with the first question. Meanwhile with the Bombers all tied up, Abengane touches Genthru and says "I caught the bomber," releasing the nen that was placed on him. The quiz continues and soon the final question is revealed. The player with the best score was then announced soon after. With a winning score of 87 out of 100, Gon wins. An owl delivers to Gon a letter and the card #110 Ruler's Invitation. Unfortunately, Gon is only allowed to enter by himself. Suddenly, two players, Gashta Bellam and Zetsk Bellam use an accompany card to confront Gon. They both wanted to take all the cards by force but were soon defeated in a flash. Gon originally planned to use an accompany card to transport to the castle. Killua however points out that it won't work as they haven’t visited Limeiro before. Biscuit suggests using the card #1016 Drift. This allows a player to transport to a previously un-visited city. Killua uses Drift and then returns shortly after, allowing him to use accompany. Abengane uses Magnetic Force to travel to Hisoka using Chrollo Lucilfer's name. He states that he will return to reality and make a fortune exorcising nen. Biscuit and Killua wait outside whilst Gon enters the castle. He is then greeted by List. List shows him to a room where Dwun is. When he gets in the room however, it is covered in litter and junk. Dwun makes a space for Gon to sit down and then presents him with the last card. He then teases Gon a little about his father. Dwun gives Gon a three-slot card holder and explains the rules of how he can use it and what cards he can't take. List and Dwun then explain the concept of Greed Islands name, and how each letter corresponds to a game master. With the 'G' in 'Greed' belonging to 'Ging'. Dwun explains how his name actually begins with 'W' instead of 'D'. The players of the game celebrate with fireworks and parades since the game is now over. Team Gon enjoy the feast and then after, decide which 3 cards to take back to the real world. Killua suggests choosing one each and Bisky is quick to pick hers. #81 Blue Planet. Killua and Gon devise a plan as only restricted card slots are allowed to be taken out of the game, meaning spells cannot. In the end, the three cards Gon has selected are: Patch of Shore, Blue Planet and Paladin's Necklace. Upon getting out of the game, Bisky uses 'gain' on her Blue Planet. First, Gon gains his Paladin's necklace. Then using the necklace, he releases the 'transform' spell cast on the patch of shore to revert it back to its original form. "Accompany". Gon then explains that he noticed a player's name on his binder and because he was the first player to enter the game, he must have met this person previously. Gon guesses that when he was a baby, he came to Greed Island with Ging. Gon and Killua say goodbye to Bisky and then use Accompany to travel to "Nigg". They appear in a foggy forest like place, with a figure leaning on a tree fishing. Could this be Ging?? Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc